


Around You

by aroundu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundu/pseuds/aroundu
Summary: Hinata and Tsukasa spend Christmas Eve together and exchange gifts (and maybe a kiss or two).
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Around You

**Author's Note:**

> Some context: Hinata and Tsukasa are in a secret relationship (that's not the focus of this but I wrote it with this in mind).   
> Title is taken from Hyunjin's solo song from Loona under the same name.  
> Also rated Teen just cause if you squint you can see implications of Hinata's less than great home life.

“You can say hi to the cats later. C’mon I wanna give you your gift!” 

“But look at how much they missed me.” Both of Tsukasa’s hands were occupied with petting the two cats circling his ankles. “I have to give them a proper greeting, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata narrowed his eyes and huffed. “You already gave them a proper meeting when you gave them their present.”

The tabby cat, Chibi, purred as she nuzzled into Tsukasa’s hand. Miku, a black cat that Hinata claimed was his though he and Yuuta gave equal love to both cats, was licking Tsukasa’s fingers, trying to get any remaining crumbs from the fancy cat treats he bought them as their gift.

“Tsukasa-kun.”

“Okay, okay. I’m coming.” Tsukasa gave each cat one final head scratch and picked up his presents for Hinata off the ground. “Where to…?”

“Living room. I’ll be there in a second~” Hinata turned a corner and left Tsukasa to walk to the living room by himself.

The Aoi house was a stark difference than Tsukasa’s home. He was used to luxurious paintings on the walls, lavish rugs on pristine hardwood floor, and long hallways filled with tall windows. Tsukasa knew his wealth made him accustomed to a certain sort of life, but he couldn’t help but feel that Hinata’s home was gloomy.

Commoner’s houses wouldn’t have the expensive decorations that Tsukasa is used to. They had pictures though. Photos from family vacations, yearbook portraits, and some childhood memories, but the walls of the Aoi house were blank. The thick curtains were closed and no natural light ever entered the home. 

Tsukasa placed his presents on the coffee table next to a box wrapped in newspaper with... A red bow on top…? Was this a decoration? Tsukasa had never seen anything like it. It even looked a little bit like a present.

Oh.

It was a present. His present, probably.

“Merry Christmas, Tsukasa-kun.” Hinata held a plate with three decorated cupcakes on it. Tsukasa’s eyes widened and he couldn’t stop a smile from overtaking his face. Two of the cupcakes were covered in red frosting with white tips, similar to a Santa hat. The middle one was Tsukasa himself- a manju type shape. 

“Wow. They’re amazing. Really just. Wow..”

“Well stop staring and start eating. They’re all for you.” Hinata set the plate down and took a seat on the couch. Tsukasa joined him, quickly leaning over to kiss his cheek and taking one of the Santa hat cupcakes.

He almost felt bad for eating it, since the presentation was so thoughtful. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to eat his tiny replica. Hinata’s hands were clenched into fists and he was watching Tsukasa closely, so he really had no choice but to take a bite out of the cupcake.

“Is there a filling?” Tsukasa covered his mouth his hand as he spoke so as to not spit crumbs out. 

Hinata’s face lit up and he clapped his hands together. “Yes! It’s a cream cheese filling. Goes pretty good with the red velvet, right~?”

Tsukasa tilted his head fondly at Hinata’s smugness. He finished the first cupcake and the other santa hat one quickly, but he paused at the mini-him. He couldn’t dare bring himself to eat it. 

The cats joined them on the couch, Miku instantly falling into Hinata’s lap and Chibi settling next to Tsukasa’s thigh. He petted her with one hand as he moved the cupcake plate to the side of the table. He grabbed the smaller of his two boxes and handed it to Hinata.

“Your turn.” 

Hinata took the box, flipping it over and running his fingers across the intricate multi-colored gift wrap. His mouth dipped into a frown as his eyes glanced toward his own newspaper wrapped presents.

“I’m sorry mine is so-”

“Hey.” Tsukasa placed a hand on Hinata’s. “Don’t worry about that. It’s what’s on the inside, okay?”

“Hm~ Whatever you say must be right, Tsukasa-kun. So I’ll trust you,” Hinata said, smile returning. His fingers danced along the present once more and then tore into the paper. 

The gift wrap uncovered a smooth box underneath. Hinata pursed his lips and leaned his head close as he lifted the top off of the box, revealing a leather journal. Hinata touched the cover of it and looked up at Tsukasa.

“A diary?”

“It can be that, if you want, but I thought it could be for songwriting.” Hinata picked it up out of the box and opened the cover. Hinata’s fingers ran over the stitching of his own name on the inside cover . 

“I. Um. I stitched your name.” Tsukasa twiddled his thumbs, ignoring the growing heat on his face. “Do you like it?”

“Oh my god. I _love_ it!” Hinata squeezed it against his chest, his eyes squinted shut and laughter falling from his lips. “You stitched my name?! Oh, Tsukasa-kun. You’re so sweet! You’re amazing!” Compliments spilled out of Hinata’s mouth and he crawled over the couch into Tsukasa’s lap, disrupting the cats and making them leave, and threw his arms around his shoulders and peppering kisses all over his face.

Tsukasa stuttered at the sudden attention and felt his cheeks heat up, but returned Hinata’s affections nonetheless. His hands cupped Hinata’s face and pulled him away. Hinata pouted at him, but Hinata felt his lips quirk up into a smile beneath his own as he pulled him into a kiss. They stayed together until Hinata pulled away, scooting off of Tsukasa’s lap and nuzzling into his side instead.

“You gotta open your’s now.”

“Yes, of course.” Tsukasa reached over and grabbed the newspaper wrapped present. He took the bow off it and bopped it on top of Hinata’s head, who stuck his tongue out at him in return. 

The newspaper was easy enough to tear into and from it Tsukasa pulled out an old looking book. He turned it to read the spine but found they were scratched away with age. The book was definitely older than Tsukasa, and he side eyed Hinata for some sort of explanation.

“Open it.”

Tsukasa opened the book and his confusion only intensified.

“It’s been vandalized?” Tsukasa placed a finger in the hole that was cut out inside the book. It was a clean cut, and without opening it Tsukasa hadn’t even realized that there’d been anything wrong on the inside.

“No, no, no. Y’know how your parents took away your cards that one time? Well, this is like a hiding place for them. I figured your parents wouldn’t be suspicious since it looks like a smart-person book, so~ you can keep your cards!”

Tsukasa’s hand rose to cover his mouth opened in a gasp once he understood Hinata’s words. He wrapped an arm around Hinata and squeezed him tight and buried his face into the top of Hinata’s head, making the bow on top fall off to the side.

“I love you so much.”

Hinata squirmed in his grasp and tilted his head up to be centimeters away from Tsukasa. He leaned up to place a kiss on Tsukasa’s nose with a giggle.

“Love you too,” Hinata whispered. 

Tsukasa brushed a stray strand of hair behind Hinata’s ear. “You have one more present,” he murmured.

The remaining gift was the largest one and no less delicately wrapped than Tsukasa’s last one, however this one bore no bow. Tsukasa had been in a hurry to wrap this one since it had taken to long for it to arrive, but as he said before: it was the inside that mattered. 

“You may be mad that I got something like this,” Tsukasa explained while Hinata opened the gift. “But this is something from my heart. I’m not trying to win you over with money. I just want you to be happy, and I know you love music and you want to get better so that’s why I got it.”

Hinata remained silent though his mouth moved to read the words on the box. His body was rigid and Tsukasa worried he may have gone overboard, and fear pulsed through him as Hinata wordlessly set the box down on the coffee table.

He pulled himself away from Tsukasa then, sitting on a cushion away from him. He tapped his fingers on the cushion and it only elevated Tsukasa’s anxiety.

“Hinata-kun? I’m sorry. I can take it back- I wasn’t thinking clearly and I didn’t think about how you would feel-” 

“Tsukasa.” Hinata glanced at him, and Tsukasa knew that face. The one where Hinata let down all his walls. A smile that wasn’t evident in his lips, but in the soft squint in his eyes. It was in this expression that their first hushed _I love you_ ’s were shared months ago, their declarations that they’d be together even if it had to be hidden. The first time they shared breaths and Hinata pulled away looking at Tsukasa like he had hung all the stars in the sky.

Tsukasa released a breath he forgot he was holding. He had no words he could possibly say when Hinata looked at him like that. I love you wasn’t enough anymore to encapsulate how much he cared. 

“I’m not mad. I’m just… _overwhelmed_. God. Sorry, I’m at a loss for words,” Hinata laughed with a strained voice. He stood up and began pacing, his hands rising to pull his hair back.

“You always complained so much about the old keyboard in the Light Music Club. I wanted you to be able to be as creative as you can, with no limitations.” 

Hinata continued walking back and forth in the room. “A launchpad. My own…” He paused and looked at Tsukasa. His eyes were wide, as if a lightbulb had gone off above his head, and he started towards the exit of the room.

“I’ll be right back, I gotta go grab something.”

Tsukasa watched him leave. His heart was racing and he felt every end of him was on edge. He had no idea what Hinata was grabbing or what he was planning. He said he liked the gift, and Tsukasa knew _that_ face didn’t lie.

He glared at the launchpad that caused this storm of emotions. Tsukasa had gotten a nice sleek white one. He wasn’t entirely sure how they worked, but he knew the reviews for this one were good. 

Hinata came back with his hands behind his back. He sat back down on the couch and held his head down while his body shook with strained laughter.

“Sorry for making such a big deal, but um.” He raised his head and met Tsukasa’s eyes. “I love you so much. You’re always on my mind and each time I’m happy, I want to share that happiness with you. I know we’re young-”

Tsukasa sputtered. “Are you proposing?!”

“No! Let me finish! I’m not proposing. Officially. Oh my god, Tsukasa, please just hear me out.” Hinata moved one hand from behind his back to hold onto Tsukasa’s. He was sure if the shaking was from himself or Hinata, but if he was being honest it was probably both of them.

“Tsukasa. We’re young. But I only imagine my future with you. It’s only you. I don’t have a promise ring, but I made this.” Hinata’s other hand came forward, shakily opening to reveal a necklace. 

From what Tsukasa could tell, it was a simple chain with a wood carving as the centerpiece. He picked it up by the chain and looked at the design.

“It’s a sunflower. I just thought. Y’know. Because of my name? I figured my name written out or just a heart was too corny.” Hinata’s fingers intertwined with his.

“Hinata.”

“You can say no. I just need you to know how I feel. How important you are to me.” Hinata’s voice cracked at the end, and Tsukasa watched a tear roll down his cheek.

Tsukasa placed the necklace back in Hinata’s hand. He held his cheek and wiped away the tears falling down, ignoring his own that were spilling over.

“Can you put it on?” Tsukasa’s voice wavered and he inhaled deeply to try and calm himself. Hinata nodded into his hand and motioned for Tsukasa to turn around.

Hinata’s fingers were cool on his neck as he brushed Tsukasa’s hair out of the way. Tsukasa shivered when he felt unexpected lips brush against the base of his neck. It took a minute or so for Hinata to confirm that he got the necklace on, and the moment he did Tsukasa brought both his hands to Hinata’s cheeks and kissed him. Hinata’s shaking hands grabbed onto Tsukasa’s shirt and he pulled Tsukasa closer to him. 

They stayed together until Tsukasa could no longer bare to keep feeling Hinata’s tears against his cheek, and pulled away just to rest his forehead against Hinata’s. 

“So, it’s a yes?” Hinata’s hand moved to Tsukasa’s chest and he pressed his palm flat against where the wooden sunflower pendant lay.

“You’re my world, Hinata. Of course it’s a yes.” Tsukasa raised his hand to meet Hinata’s.

“Well, Tsukasa.” Hinata smiled. “The world loves you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I want to write more hinakasa in the future,, they make me soft  
> twit: haiba_alisas


End file.
